


Slipping Into An Old Friend

by cripsk



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: 多元宇宙无穷无尽，总有一个宇宙里他与他相爱。Stephen Strange目睹了Sherlock Holmes与John Watson的爱恨情仇，才意识到他与Everett Ross的命运相交绝非偶然。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Martin在第三季放映会时说，再度演绎这些角色就像“Slipping into an old friend”。

加德满都的太阳落山的时候，Stephen才意识到自己在卡玛泰姬的图书馆里待了太久了。现在纽约一定已经天亮了。平时Wong会提醒他要及时把自己的灵魂塞回肉体里，通俗点说就是要让真身及时起床干守护世界的活。但是最近Wong去香港圣所教导那个叫Nico的小姑娘如何掌控魔法，纽约圣所只剩下Stephen一个人。当然，还有他的斗篷。那位忠心的小伙伴在Stephen灵体投射的时候一直守在他床边保护着他，就算多玛姆突然重回地球也不怕。

就在Stephen要穿过传送门回纽约圣所的时候，他又一次忍不住瞥了眼摆在图书馆那侧的阿戈摩托之眼。真好奇它究竟是什么，不是吗？Wong说那是无限宝石，但卡玛泰姬的藏书中没一本是详细解释什么是无限宝石的。他强迫自己收回了目光，又想起Mordo最后说的那句话：会有报应的。

什么报应？至少现在一点迹象也没有。Mordo为人过于谨慎了。

“早上好，老朋友。” Stephen穿过传送门，回到躺在纽约圣所的身体里。他朝他的斗篷道了早安，它则飞到了他身后，挂在他的衣服上。Stephen暗自决定这就是他们之间的问候方式了。新的一天又开始了，其实也不过是把做过的事无限重复。他要么在圣所研究法器的用途——以及它们愿不愿给自己用——要么就回卡玛泰姬图书馆学习新的咒语，有时甚至背着Wong实践几下；除此之外，他唯一要做的也就只有静候魔法威胁出现。至今为止？风平浪静。

生活平淡得乏味。

“我们今天要做什么?”Stephen说着，走向了圣所的门厅。“我们练习新学的咒语? 研究神秘学? 或者我们在纽约巡视一圈，以防有怪异之事发生?” 他转了个身，似乎是要对身后的什么人说话，但这里惟一有点“人性”的只有他的斗篷了，它却依然挂在了他身后，跟着他一起转了个圈。

这看起来像尴尬地自言自语，尽管Stephen的确是在和斗篷说话。他也没别的人可以交谈了。“真希望你能够说话。” 他轻声念了一句。作为回应，他的斗篷拍了拍他的脸颊——尽管Stephen不太喜欢这样——不知道是表达赞同还是遗憾。

“或者，”Stephen继续道，“我们把昨天的‘魔法威胁名单’再检查一次？” 他说，尽管那个名单他都会背了。迄今，那个名单上的威胁一个也还没处理掉。

那他还有什么能做？Stephen知道自己心里早就有了答案，他需要的也许只是个支持他这么做的人。他戴好悬戒，打开了传送门，目的地又是卡玛泰姬的图书馆。他往门那一侧迈一步，就到了阿戈摩托之眼面前。

它就像个禁果。真不该把它摆在图书馆。

Stephen凝视了它好一会，他知道Wong最近都不怎么来图书馆，所以如果他小心一点，Wong根本不会发现。这个想法使他安心多了。他甚至想好了理由，他只是想进一步研究无限宝石而已，这也没有错。

Stephen碰到阿戈摩托之眼的一瞬间，他肩上的斗篷就离开了他。

“别这样。” 他看着那位飘在空中的伙伴，“我不会滥用它的，我只是想研究一下。我向你保证。”

但是斗篷并没有理会Stephen，它穿过传送门回到了纽约圣所，像是在抗议。眼看它就要不见了，Stephen为他伙伴这个举动而叹了口气，但他还是戴上了阿戈摩托之眼，而后立刻追过去求他的斗篷理解。

“我只是想查清无限宝石究竟是什么。真的，就这样。” Stephen高喊着，搜寻着他的伙伴，他看见他的好斗篷立在了圣所的大门边。

Stephen走到门边后，他的斗篷竟乖巧地回到他身上了；他刚要走，斗篷却非把他拉回了门边，还缠起了他的手臂，把他的手按到门上。

“你想要我做什么？开门？” Stephen完全无法理解这个行为，他摇摇头，打开门，门外能有什么？Mordo？还是多玛姆？什么也没——

但门外还真有点什么。准确地说，有一位身着浅灰色西装的小个子。他站在离Stephen十几英尺远的地方，有一瞬间他脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但惊讶立刻转化为了官方式微笑。他身后至少站着二三十个身着黑色防弹服持枪人员，他们的制服上写着“特勤部队”。

Stephen皱了皱眉，现在这是什么情况？他被当成恐怖分子了？

“我能进来吗？”站在Stephen面前的小个子说话了，他看起来像是他身后那群人的长官。

Stephen往后退了几步，他面前的人走进了圣所，关上了门。

“你的人不一起进来？”

“他们在外面等。”

现在这位不速之客和Stephen之间只有几英尺了，他盯着Stephen的眼神彷佛在说他是什么有趣的事物一样。虽说这是十分正常的反应，但是——

“你想喝点什么吗？比如来杯茶？”至尊法师可要摆出“至尊”的风范来，Stephen刚在身后偷偷开了个传送门拿杯子，他面前的人就开口打断了他。

“Stephen Vincent Stange, 曾经是一位医生, 后来出了一场车祸，手部严重受伤，所有人都说你的手不可能恢复，但你却奇迹般地痊愈了。可在这之后你没有回到医院，你来到了这里。”

这位小个子说完，绕着Stephen走了一圈，又打量了一下纽约圣所。最后他的目光又放回了Stephen身上——或说，也许他看的是他胸前的阿戈摩托之眼？

“抱歉，我们认识吗？”

“Everett Ross，中央情报局。”

“Agent Ross。” Stephen挤出来个微笑。政府的人，他该预料到的。索科维亚协议出台以后，他们被找上只是时间早晚。但问题是，政府对魔法一窍不通，这和复仇者联盟可不一样。

“喝茶吗？” Stephen把倒满茶的杯子从身后拿出来交给了Ross，Ross十分惊愕，但他没说什么。他只是接过了杯子，却又不喝。

“原谅我都忘了礼仪，请坐。”Stephen给他们都找了椅子坐下，Ross则把茶杯放到了椅子旁的小桌子上。

“我可以为你做些什么？”

“之前你在香港做过什么？”

Stephen抿着嘴，沉默了几秒。Ross盯着他的眼睛，彷佛真能透过他的躯体看到他的灵魂一样。这种眼神不会让人多舒服，也不会让人特别想说真话。

他也不能说真话。

“我在寻找治疗方法——”

“说谎没有任何好处。”

Stephen停住了。实际上，他完全可以现在就强制结束这场对话。甚至，他已经学会怎么清除人的记忆了。他完全可以告诉他真相再清除他的记忆，他可以做任何事都不会被察觉，而作为法师，他们本来就不该被察觉，更别说为政府所用了。当然，Stephen随时可以把Ross和特勤部队那群人扔回华盛顿特区或者柏林，还能让他们以为他们从没来过。但他会这么做吗？

“你认为我做过什么？” 他开了口，诱导性问答，为了测试一下Ross和政府到底了解多少。

“我认为你摧毁了香港，之后又重建了它。”

Stephen差点笑出来了，但至少这证明政府知道的还不太多。“如果我要摧毁香港，我为什么又要费力重建它？”

“所以你是摧毁它的那一方还是重建它的那一方？”

“香港现在完好无损，我也一样。”

“那么你是说你是英雄的一方了。”

“如果你非要这么说的话。”

Ross扬了扬嘴角，前倾着身子，拉近了和Stephen间的距离。“你知道，” 他用耳语般的音量说着，Stephen必须得俯下身来才能听清，“现在‘英雄’也可以是罪犯了。你应该也清楚近期发生过什么。”

“你想让我签署索科维亚协议。”

“不是我，是联合国。你必须服从于政府你才能当英雄。没有特例。”

“好极了。” Stephen站了起来，Ross也跟着他一起站了起来，“那么现在我们去哪？联合国总部？”

“实际上我们要前往柏林。你跟我走，我们已经准备好了专机。”

“专机? 太慢了。” Stephen拉住了Ross的手臂，Ross惊异地看了他一眼，还打算往门口走，但是Stephen却已经打开了通往柏林的传送门。

“我建议我们按我的方式来，不过我需要确切的地址。”

传送门那一侧，太阳西挂，已是午后。街道，行人，一切一如既往，甚至没有人发觉凭空出现了传送门，即使有人注意到，也不觉得有什么不妥。

Ross突然不打算离开了。他走进传送门，仔细观察了一会，而后又看回Stephen，注意到了他手上的悬戒。最后他把手抬高到耳边，通过无线耳机给他的部队下达了最后一个命令：“全员解散。”

“可是长官——”

“我说了, ‘解散’。”

Ross摘下耳机，又把注意力放回Stephen身上。“你能把它关掉吗？”他看了眼传送门。Stephen把传送门关上，Ross走到他身前，看着他的悬戒。

“你必须要戴上它才能做到吗？”

“对。”

“嗯哼。” Ross朝Stephen笑了笑，回到他的椅子上坐下，Stephen也回去坐到他对面。

“我们不去柏林了？”

“不。”

“那么索科维亚协议怎么办？”

“你可能不一定要签。”

“你说过‘没有特例’。”

至尊法师对面的这位指挥官笑起来，这大概是他见到的第一个不带点虚情假意的笑容了。“我是说过，”Ross回答道，甚至还朝Stephen眨了下眼。

“但你很特别。”

“除此之外你还能做到什么?展示给我看看。”

“你先喝茶。”

Ross皱了皱眉，但没对这个要求提出点什么怀疑。他取过小桌上的茶杯，瞥了Stephen一眼，之后礼节性的抿了一小口茶。

真的太尴尬了。

“喝完。”Stephen已经有点无可奈何了，“我保证里面什么也没加，除了蜂蜜。它不会对你的身体造成任何影响。”

“我知道。”Ross这么回答道，但依旧只喝了小半杯。

政府就是不信任任何人，不是吗？好在，即使是小半杯也足够他表演场魔术。Stephen带着兴致观察着Ross脸上的神情，可Ross却只在盯着他，而没注意到他弄出来的小花招。

“Agent Ross。”他瞥了眼茶杯示意，Ross这才低头看了看，讶异地皱了皱眉，又立刻把茶杯放回了小桌上。

“我猜你不喜欢喝茶？”Stephen又一次试着开个玩笑，而Ross又一次无视了他。

“你是怎么做到的？”

“就和我怎么做到这个一样。”Stephen极熟练地打开了阿戈摩托之眼，自香港之后他就再也没用过了，但却熟悉得和昨天刚用一样。他脑子里想的全是如果Wong或Mordo知道他用无限宝石，就为了给一个政府官员看看魔法，他们一定会气疯。而后Stephen才注意到，斗篷都没表示反对。

“你戴了手表。” Stephen指了指Ross手上的白色腕表，Ross抬起手来，看了一眼，他的口型像是在说“WHAT THE FUCK”。对，Stephen Strange停止了时间。他把卡玛泰姬里一切关于阿戈摩托之眼的内容全读完了。谁能想到再一次实践是为了惊艳一下某人呢？

“你。” Ross又看回了Stephen，似乎并不太乐意往下说，但还是硬把两个词从口中逼出来了，“停止了时间。” 他听起来严肃极了，Stephen开始担心他会不会像Wong和Mordo一样了，但是他还是听见自己回复了一声带点得意的“没错”。Ross又站了起来，这次他竟走过来直接拉起来Stephen。

“打开传送门。”他说道，像是已经在下命令了，他都还没让人签协议呢。不管怎么样，Stephen还是照做了，他举起手，摆好姿势，问，“你想去哪里？”

“我们要去见国务卿。”

Stephen跟着Ross迈过通向莱比锡/哈雷机场的飞机跑道，他注意到路面上那一道道崭新的裂痕。机场内满是拖走机车残骸和修补航站楼的工人们。但即使莱比锡/哈雷机场经历过一场大战的洗礼，新订购的货运汽车还一如既往地载着乘客们的行李往停机坪较为完好的那一侧停驻着的飞机那去。乘客们无视了飞机场的惨况，谈笑着穿过航站楼和机身间的走廊去登机。生活在当下，人们似乎对破坏和修葺已经司空见惯。放在六年前也许能引起人们一阵惊呼的超级英雄，到如今甚至没人愿意费心思多瞥一眼。这让Stephen想起了在香港的时候，Kaecilius带着他的狂热信徒在九龙的街道穿梭，若不是后来他们召唤了多玛姆来毁灭世界，恐怕没一个人会注意到他们的存在。一路走来，也没有一个人朝Stephen投来一次好奇的目光，尽管他穿着极其古怪又不合时宜的服装。纽约如此，伦敦如此，香港如此，显然施科伊迪茨也是如此了。真是最好的时代。

“这边走。”Ross拉了拉Stephen，Stephen的注意力转移到了停驻在机场角落的昆式战机上。“我们要坐战机？” 他扭头看了看Ross，Ross点了点头，朝飞机库那边的工作人员挥了挥手，对方立即开好了战机的舱门。

“国务卿在昆式战机上？”

“不，我们要去见他。战机只是交通工具。”

“那你为什么不直接告诉我地点？我们传送过去比坐超音速战机快多了。”

“地址是国家机密。”

“可你现在就要带我去。”

“依旧是机密。”

“如你所愿。” Stephen再一次感叹政府就是不信任任何人，也难怪他们坚持让所有超能力者都签索科维亚协议了。登上战机之前，他又一次环顾莱比锡/哈雷机场，目睹着那些投身于重建工作的人们，他再次想起了香港。

重建本可轻而易举。

“这里发生过什么？”

“复仇者联盟的事，你没有读到新闻？”

“我没有闲暇去关注家庭纷争。我忙着保护世界不受威胁。”

“哈。”Ross没往下接话，也没注意到Stephen正盯着胸前的阿戈摩托之眼。他登上了机舱，才回过身来望了眼没跟上来的Stephen，Stephen这时抬起头来看他。

“也许我可以——”

“什么？”

“没事。” 你总不能逆转内战的。Stephen又想起来Wong和Mordo，他现在有点担心自己能否在Wong发现阿戈摩托之眼不见之前回到卡玛泰姬。

昆式战机起飞了，它飞离了萨克森自由州，飞到了一望无际的大洋之上。

“你什么时候才能告诉我我们要去哪？”

“它叫‘木筏’。”

从大西洋底部升起的监狱“木筏”打开了阀门，昆式战机降落在了停机坪上，阀门的两叶关闭，“木筏”又一次沉入了水中。停机坪的平面直线下降，一直降到了“木筏”底部的货舱平台。平台的通道直通着监狱，可是监狱里的囚犯早已消失无踪。两名特勤部队队员守在了平台的入口两侧，“木筏”的负责人穿过通道来到了昆式战机前。战机的舱门打开了，Stephen跟着Ross从战机里下来。

“水下监狱。” Stephen轻声道，但这不代表就不能开传送门到这里来了。

“很安全。” Ross回过头，朝Stephen象征性地微笑了一下。Stephen原本想回复他一句“不”，但是安静了几小时的斗篷忽而捂住了他的嘴。Ross并没有注意到他身后的至尊法师在和自己的斗篷作斗争，他的注意力移到了自己面前这位比自己高出十几公分的人身上，并向对方礼节性的点了点头。

“Agent Quartermain。”

“Agent Ross。”

“国务卿现在在哪？”

“他在和Stark通话。”

“我估计进行得并不顺利。”

“的确。”

Stephen注意到这位姓Quartermain的探员开始盯着他看了，他的斗篷终于肯放开他的脸，伪装成一件普通的斗篷搭回在他肩膀上。

“这是谁？”

“我带来的人。请你带路，我们要去见国务卿。”

Quartermain探员依旧用不信任的目光注视着Stephen，不过他还是同意带他们去见国务卿。他们在穿梭通道的时候，Stephen尽可能地走到Ross的旁边，好在Quartermain探员不注意的时候和他搭话。

“你好像并不熟悉这里？”

“这里是负责关押超能力罪犯的。我工作的地方只有一般的牢房。”

“这些牢房可关不住超级罪犯。”

“你现在该闭嘴了。”

“ ‘Thaddeus Ross’，国务卿是你的亲戚吗？”

“只是巧合。”

“但我不能叫你‘Ross’了，我该叫你‘Agent Ross’还是‘Everett’？”

Ross——或者现在我们该叫他Everett了——终于扭过头来瞪了Stephen一眼。他们停下了脚步。Quartermain探员告诉他们国务卿的办公室就在前面，不过他现在大概心情很糟糕。Quartermain离开后，Everett把手放到了门把上，但依旧盯着Stephen的眼睛，似乎要警告他。

“我们进去以后，”他开口说到，“我负责说话。”

“没问题。”

Everett推开了门，国务卿注意到了他们，他带着疑虑打量了一眼Stephen，又盯着Everett等他给个解释。Everett给Stephen和自己拉过了两张椅子，在国务卿面前坐下来。有那么好一会，他们三个人似乎都在等着别人先开口。

“Stark是Rogers的同谋。”最后当然还是国务卿来打破僵局，他好像必须得把这句话说出来才舒服。Stephen瞄了眼Everett，Everett又换上了他那副不真心的微笑来了。

“我以为我们早就知道了。”

“他是谁？”

国务卿指了指Stephen，目光放到了他胸前的阿戈摩托之眼上。也许他知道这是无限宝石？也许复仇者知道？但很快，Stephen就打消了这个想法。

“他是个超级英雄，一位魔术师。”Everett回答到，语调中似乎带了点得意。他侧过了身子看着Stephen，笑起来，Stephen不确定他是不是想让自己说点什么，但还是补充了一句“是法师”——实际上，该是至尊法师才对。

“除了穿着奇装异服之外他还能干什么？”

“他是之前在香港的那群人之一。”

“重建香港的那群人。”Stephen立即接到，但国务卿看他的眼神并没有变化。不知道他是不信任他的能力，还是不信任他站在正义的一侧。Stephen再一次看向了Ross，Ross朝他做了个口型:“给他看”。

要是Wong和Mordo知道他一天都在干这些事估计会骂死他。

“你想喝杯茶吗？”

Stephen在国务卿的办公桌上寻找着有没有杯子，但他身边的Everett已经快用眼神把他千刀万剐了。国务卿往椅子上靠了靠，像在看一个弄臣一样轻蔑地盯着他。Everett把Stephen拉过来，压低声音，说了句，“我不是指这个！给他看你的真本事。”

“真本事”，那好。Stephen站起来，举起手，摆好姿势。Everett总算显得满意一点了，但问题是，他们该去哪里呢？

“时代广场，”Stephen宣布道，旋转着手腕打开了传送门，“全世界最繁忙的地方。但如果此地的时间停滞——”

Wong会杀死我的。Stephen暗自为自己感叹，同时又一次为了给这些政府官员展现一下魔法的力量而使用了阿戈摩托之眼。时代广场的行人、车辆忽而全部停下，一动不动，彷佛有谁把他们装进了凝胶里，想把这刻永存作纪念。或者，更确切地说，像有人给生活按下了暂停键。Stephen看见国务卿都不可置信地站了起来，试探性地把手伸过传送门，意识到这竟是真的。Stephen率先迈过了传送门，真的踏在了时代广场的路面上，在无数的车辆和行人正中间。国务卿也跨过了传送门，依旧难以相信地环顾着时代广场——静止的的屏幕广告，停滞的汽车，步子还悬在空中的行人，一切都真实又虚假得不可思议。

“您认为如何，国务卿先生？”

Stephen循着声音转过身，他看见了Everett正站在他身后，显得自豪极了。国务卿没有心思回话，他太被自己眼前的景象所震撼了。站在传送门边的只剩下Everett和Stephen两人，不得不说，现在Everett看向Stephen的眼神比之前友好多了。他甚至朝Stephen眨了眨眼。

“干得好。”

“这还不是最惊人部分。”

“不是？”

“我还可以做到更多。想看吗？”

斗篷忽而间就飘起来了，不知道是不是在建议他该展示这个。悬空——这确实是不错的主意。就在Everett的注意力被Stephen身后的斗篷所吸引时，Stephen已经抱起他来，由斗篷带着漂浮到了纽约上空。

“想不想从空中见识一下纽约？”

“你他妈——放我下去！”

“毕竟我总不能去抱国务卿吧。”

“下去之后我立马杀了你。”

“那我们就不下去了。”

Everett现在能做的只有死死瞪着Stephen了，同时他还必须得抱紧Stephen以防自己掉下去。他们绕着曼哈顿中城区快速飞了一圈，上一次他俯瞰城市，还是在镜像维度里与Kaecilius大战。不得不说这次轻松愉快多了。

“你该借这个机会看看风景。”Stephen发自真心地提议道，他忍不住笑。但Everett仍然目光只锁在他身上，他还把下颚靠在Stephen的肩膀上，伏在他的耳边，一字一句地说道：

“我会向国务卿提议把你关进大牢。”

“你才不会。我对你来说太过有趣了。”

Everett没有再回话了，他沉默地靠在了Stephen的肩膀上，Stephen看不见他的脸。等到他们飞完曼哈顿中城，回到时代广场时，国务卿已经在传送门边等他们了。

“靠。”Everett发现了国务卿在用怀疑的眼神盯着他们看时轻声咒骂了一句，只有Stephen能听见他。他急切地挣脱了Stephen的怀抱，又瞪了这位至尊法师一眼，然后立刻往国务卿那边小跑过去。国务卿已经先一步过来传送门回到“木筏”了，他和Everett在刚才的位置上坐好。Stephen让时代广场又一次动起来，最后他关上了传送门。

“那么，国务卿先生，”Everett调整了一下自己座椅的位置，尽可能离Stephen远了一点，“您认为如何? 他比复仇者联盟更强大——”

“他应该签署协议。”国务卿说完这句话后，看向了Stephen，并奇迹般从办公桌底下抽出一本厚厚的协议来，放到了Stephen的面前。“你的巫师同僚也一样。”

“什么？不！”没等Stephen来得及回话，Everett已经抢先一步帮他拒绝了，“他不像复仇者联盟那群人, 你不能像对待Stark或Rogers那样对他。他太过强大，协议并不适用于他这种人。”

“所以他才更需要签协议！”国务卿听起来比Everett更激动，作为这场争论中心的Stephen似乎除了乖乖闭上嘴什么也不能做。他的斗篷显然也同意这个观点，它硬是把Stephen的脑袋扭到了看向Everett的一边，连协议也不给他看一眼。天知道这个好伙计在想什么？

“他就像Thor或者Hulk, 而他们都无法停止时间。如果像他这样的人不受监控，人民不可能会安全！”

“联合国都无法控制Thor或Hulk，我们不可能用协议来控制他！联合国对魔法威胁一无所知, 我们怎么知道他什么时候该去攻击而什么时候不该？”

“你现在听起来和Steve Rogers一模一样。”

“Rogers是士兵，而他是法师。我们熟悉战争，熟悉实体威胁，但是魔法完全是另一回事。 你也亲眼目睹，他有比复仇者联盟更强大的力量, 我们根本就不知道该怎么正确处置我们所不了解的强大事物！”

“但他必须被监管起来，如果香港事件重演怎么办？”

“他拯救了香港。”

“难道你打算就这样让他自由活动，按自己的意愿行事？”

“我只是说我们不该用约束复仇者的方式约束他们。不要协议，我们可以协商合作。我们会守护这个世界不受实体威胁, 而他们会对付魔法威胁。就像这样。如果有像Loki那群人进攻地球，我们就合力抵抗。”

“那么平时谁来监管他？中情局？还是你？好让Carter事件重演？”

“什么？他不是——” Everett的脸色变得糟透了，他扭过头看了一眼Stephen，却没把那句话往下说。最后他的语调平缓了下来，他注视着国务卿的面部，冷静而又带了几分严肃地回道，“我不是Sharon Carter。”

国务卿对这个回答显然并不满意，他的话里又带了几分不信任和失望，甚至还有点轻蔑，“你还承认了。别忘了那件事发生之前，Carter是我们最优秀也最忠诚的特工。”

“我向你保证那种事情不会发生。”

“如果发生了，你会做出正确的选择吗？”

“毫无疑问。”

Everett说完后又看了眼Stephen，可这时国务卿还是摇了摇头，他把协议放回了桌底，告诉Stephen和Everett他们可以离开了。如果将来联合国或美国政府需要秘法大师的帮助，中情局会联系他们的。

Stephen开了个传送门，他们回到了纽约圣所。Wong还没有在这里等着要骂他，也许他还没发现阿戈摩托之眼不见了，这至少是件幸运事。Everett告诉Stephen他要离开了，他推开圣所的门，之前站在门外的特勤人员早已消失无踪。他走下台阶，走到布利克街上，Stephen跟着他一起走了出来，站在他旁边，盯着他的眼睛。

Everett对上了Stephen的目光，没说些什么。

“我可以把你送回柏林。你只需要告诉我具体地址。”

“没有必要。”

“至少我可以送你去机场？”

“不用。”

“那我们要保持联络吗？我破产了，所以我现在其实没有一部像样的手机，我们秘法大师也不用通过这种方式来联络。”

“我们也有我们的方式，你会收到你的手机的。”

“带有追踪装置的那种？”

“可以理解。”

“你们口中的‘Carter事件’是什么?”

Everett没有回话了，直到一辆CIA的座驾停在了布利克街177A号的门口。他打开门，最后再看了一眼Stephen，而后微笑道，“没什么。”

轿车驶离，消失在了格林威治村的低矮房屋当中。斗篷忽而又拉起了Stephen的肩膀，把他一路按回了卡玛泰姬，似是在暗示他应该把阿戈摩托之眼放回原位了。Stephen把脖颈上挂着的无限宝石取下来，到图书馆的书架上随手拿了本关于多元宇宙的书，这时香港圣所的门打开了，Wong和Nico从圣所来到了图书馆，想必是来学习新咒语的。

“早安。”Stephen堆起一个笑容，和Wong打了个招呼。他抱着他的书走回圣所，只听见声“晚安”的回应在身后响起。这代表Wong没发现有什么不妥。太好了。

“你的早餐。”

柏林时间早上八点，Everett给Zemo的牢房送去了Zemo今天的第一餐。Zemo依旧不怎么说话，监控他的工作慢慢变得索然无味。前一段时间Everett还会试图从他口中套点话，或至少嘲讽一下他，但现在他能亲自去给他放个早餐就已经很不错了。作为一位反派，他也过于无趣了。

除非他在计划些什么。希望如此。哦不，希望不是。

Everett离开了Zemo的牢房，牢房外把守的特勤战士们一如既往一动不动挺立着身姿站着岗。一切正常。直到Everett又多走了几步，发现总部竟安静得没有一丝声响。走廊上的特遣队队员迈开了腿，步子却停止在了半空中。他们面对对方，张开口，却发不出一个音节，彷佛被剥夺走了生机，只成了一座死气沉沉的塑像毫无活力地矗立在那里。

上帝啊。似乎从来都没人意识到这会看起来多可怕。

Everett低头看了眼自己的腕表，时间卡在了两分二十一秒。

他感觉到自己的肩膀被人拍了一下，而后他的耳边传来一声熟悉的——

“早安。”

“我收到你送的平板电脑了，但你得告诉我你的号码我们才能视频通话。”

“我们不需要视频通话。”Everett转过身，不出所料地看见了Stephen和他通往纽约圣所的传送门。Stephen无视了他的话，直接拉着他往圣所走。

“你要干什么？我在工作！”

“实际上不是。时间已经停止了，所以严格上来说这不是你的工作时间，因为现在不是任何时间。等我们回来的时候一秒也不会过去的。”

“不！”Everett挣脱了Stephen的手，但Stephen已经成功把他从柏林拉到纽约并关上了传送门。他还准备好了椅子让Everett坐下，并把自己的座椅拉到只离Everett两、三尺远。不得不说，Stephen脸上的兴奋让Everett觉得都有些不正常了。他的理智告诉他他该赶快离开，但他还是坐在了纽约会所这个椅子上。毕竟，从某种程度上来说，监管好Stephen Strange以防有什么异常事件发生是他的职责之一。

“你该在休息。现在是纽约时间凌晨两点。”

“作息时间总要为突发事件让步。”

“你想要做什么？”

“我想给你看点东西，”Stephen异常激动地笑起来，他抬起手又忽然放下，像是在努力想让自己冷静点。“希望你不要被吓到，说实话第一次的时候我也很震撼。”

他停顿了几秒，对上Everett的目光，深吸了一口气，又继续下去：  
“我告诉过你我还有很多没展示给你看过的能力，这是其中之一。作为至尊法师，我可以在多元宇宙中穿梭，而我想带你去看看其中一个宇宙。”

“好。”Everett回应道，他注意到Stephen忽而严肃了许多，也显得有点紧张。

“请别被吓到。”

“不会。”

“无论发生了什么，我们都还会是朋友吧？”

Everett皱了皱眉，这算个什么问题？但他必须也只能回答“是”的。他点了点头，Stephen前倾着身子，把右手拇指按到了Everett的前额上，同时注视着他的双眼。他抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一下，再次说道：

“我必须这么做我们才能一起穿梭多元宇宙。”

“嗯。”

“还有，Evereet？”

“怎么？”

“原来我们早就认识。”

纽约圣所消失了，一阵天旋地转过后，取而代之的是一个眼花缭乱又色彩缤纷的世界。就像有哪位粗心的画家把颜料盘打翻在了画布上，满眼都是绚丽的颜色，一会又像是永无止境的万花筒交叠，最终只让人觉得眩晕不已。终于，这一切也消失了，Everett发现自己竟又一次被Stephen怀抱住并漂浮在天空中了，但在他有机会说点什么之前，Stephen就已经降落道路地面并把他放下。他打量了一下周围的景色，得出了个结论。

“我们在伦敦。为什么你不直接开个传送门？”

Stephen摇了摇头。“我们在另一个宇宙的伦敦。这是另一个地球。”


	2. Chapter 2

英格兰少有的一个晴天，Mrs Forrester把孩子们从午睡的好梦中唤醒后给他们每人发了一张白纸。“我们来画你和你的家人”，她宣布今天下午的任务，并把彩色蜡笔挨个发到了孩子们的手上。

幼儿园里又一次溢满了欢声笑语，孩子们互相交谈，嬉闹，在纸上横七竖八画一堆现代主义的线条，之后又把纸张揉成一团丢着玩。Mrs Forrester叹了口气，把散落一地的纸团捡起来，重新铺开，放回孩子们面前的小桌上。“亲爱的，你是这里的那一条线？”她保持着微笑轻声道，孩子们有点腼腆地笑了起来，找回了自己的纸张，翻了个面又开始画色块了

Mrs Forrester在画室里转了一圈，最后在一位金发小姑娘的身边停下了脚步。她弯下腰，看见了纸面上已大致成形的四个人，欣慰地笑了。“这是你吗，Rosie？”Mrs Forrester指着最小的那个人形问道，她得到了小姑娘有力的点头作为答复。

“这是Daddy。”Rosie指着拉着她手的金发男性介绍道，而后把手指移到了他旁边的女性身上，“这是Hudson奶奶。”最后她又指向了拉着她另一只手的黑发男性身上，笑得骄傲极了，“这是Sherlock。”

“Sherlock？”Mrs Forrester带着疑惑重复了这个名字，“谁？”

“Sherlock。”Rosie加重了读音，彷佛这就是个足够的解释了。但好在她继续下去了，“Sherlock是Daddy的室友。”

“啊，是这样。”Mrs Forrester了然地应了一声，略加思索，补充道，“Rosie，Sherlock实际上也是你的父亲。”

“真的？”Rosie像发现了什么绝世珍宝一样兴奋地惊叫起来，“那我可以叫他Papa吗？我一直想有个Papa！”

“当然了Rosie，你一直有个Papa的。”

幼儿园的门被推开了，走进来一位卷发男子。Rosie立刻大叫一声“Sherlock！”并且快速扑到了那位名为“Sherlock”的男性身上。Sherlock把她抱起来，问她今天过得怎么样，Rosie把手中的画给Sherlock看，Sherlock明显为她的画作惊叹，并称要回家把她的画裱在墙上。

“Mrs Forrester再见！”Rosie挥着小手向幼儿园里的小伙伴和Mrs Forrester道别，之后紧紧地拉着Sherlock的手，和他一起走出了幼儿园。

幼儿园离221B并不远，Sherlock带着Rosie走回家，听她讲今天Forrester让她和其他孩子玩的游戏。她说到大家在各自的纸上画人偶的时候，Rosie终于想起来了她该问的事。她让自己听起来尽可能认真严肃，就像Daddy经常做的那样，郑重地说了一声“Sherlock”。

“嗯?”Sherlock回答着，对上了Rosie期许的目光。

“Mrs Forrester说，你和Daddy住在一起，你就是我Papa了。我以后可以叫你Papa吗？我想要有两个爸爸。Gabe有两个妈妈，那我可以有两个爸爸吗？”

Sherlock被Rosie的话震撼到了，但与其说他是惊愕，不如说他恐惧面对这个问题。Sherlock许久未回话，Rosie摇了摇他的手，有点害怕的小声叫着他的名字，看起来有些失望。

但是，Sherlock Holmes怎么可能让一个叫Watson的小姑娘难过？“Rosie，”他斟酌着措辞，“我不是你的父亲，我很抱歉，但是Mrs Forrester是错的。John——你的Daddy和我, 我们的关系和Gabe的妈妈们的关系不一样。'”

Rosie的脸上的失落神情消失了，转而的是疑惑。她还不太能完全明白这其中蕴含的深意，最后她只是问了一句她能够问的，“为什么？”

“为什么？”这真是个一针见血又伤人入骨的问题。

“因为，”Sherlock小心地处理好他心底那些不合时宜的感情，以免在Rosie面前表现出来，“我们不是一对，我们也没有结婚。 你看，Rosie，Gabe的妈妈们结婚了，但是John和我实际上——我们远非恋人。”

“但为什么？”Rosie这一回几乎是立即就接上了，“为什么不？”

Sherlock强迫着自己再一次正对着Rosie的双眼，她的眉头蹙了起来，她显然对这个答案还是不够满意。Sherlock知道他必须说那句话了，多年以来尽管他一直试着忽视它或否认它，但它和John的存在一样是个亘古不变的事实。

“因为，”Sherlock意识到自己的声音有点颤，真糟糕，“你的Daddy，John，他不对我有那种感情。”

“为什么没有？”Rosie还是在问，但这次Sherlock只是摇摇头，“我很抱歉，Rosie，我也不知道。” 他说的是事实。

Rosie低下了头，还是紧紧攥着Sherlock的手。Sherlock看不清她的神情，但即使是他也能推断出来Rosie现在很失望。但，那可是Rosie，是Rosamund Mary Watson，Sherlock Holmes发过誓绝不会让她失望的。

“Rosie, 其实，” Sherlock说出口时就知道他将来一定会后悔这个决定的，“你还是可以叫我‘Papa’，你想叫我什么都可以。”反正这只是个称呼而已，任何人都知道它并不意味着什么。它也就不过是个称呼而已，像个可悲的慰藉。

“真的？”但好处是，Rosie的脸上终于又挂起了灿烂的笑容，“我可以叫你Papa了！Papa！”

“你永远都可以叫我Papa。”

John回到家的时候，Sherlock和Rosie刚把Rosie的画在墙上裱好，就挂在了笑脸的边上。John把他的包放好，刚想休息一会，去厨房拿了杯水喝，就听见Rosie在客厅里喊，“Papa，你能给我读这本书吗？”

“对不起，Rosie，”John看见Rosie拿起了一本The Hobbits，“晚一点再读吧，我现在很累。”但是Rosie却笑了起来，并跑到Sherlock身边，Sherlock抱起她，让她坐在他腿上，并接过她拿来的书。

“我不是在叫你, Daddy，我是在和Papa说话。 Papa？”Rosie转过她的小脑袋，看着Sherlock，满脸期待，等着他开讲。可是John的反应似乎不怎么好，他用问责的目光看着Sherlock，像是一句“你最好有个完美的解释”。而Sherlock低着头，把书放到了一边，他不愿在此时直视John的目光，或是出于愧疚，或是出于心碎，或二者皆有。Rosie好像察觉了Sherlock的异样，不确定地喊了一句“Papa？”Sherlock看了眼Rosie，朝她挤出个微笑，最终才成功迫使自己面向John。“John，我可以解释。”他柔声道，但John早已打断了他。

“谁教你这么说的，Rosie？”John的声音盖过了Sherlock的，Rosie脸上又恢复了笑容，看向John，大声地喊了句“Mrs Forrester！”

“Mrs Forrester？”

“Rosie的幼儿园教师。”Sherlock解释道，他看见了John皱了皱眉，但是John刚才眼中的斥责消失了。“John，我——”

“Rosie，听我说，”John试着对自己的女儿笑一笑，并尽可能以比较柔和的语气来解释这件事。“你不能称Sherlock为‘Papa’.”

“因为你们不是一对？”Rosie反问着，听起来有些不满，John被她的话惊到了，但他决定重复一次。“对，因为我们不是一对。”

“为什么不是？”Rosie又一次反问，John实在没想到她会听见这句话，“因为你没有那种情感？”

“John, 我会解释。”Sherlock把Rosie抱起来，又把她安全地放到John的沙发上。Rosie趴在沙发的背上盯着John，还有走去John旁边的Sherlock。

“不，Rosie，”John没去理会Sherlock，也不去看他，“因为Sherlock没有那种情感。”

Sherlock愣住了，他站在仅离John两三英尺的地方盯着John，John也终于肯回看他一眼。可是现在，John的眼神中诉说着比之前更为强烈的痛苦和愤怒，像是在Culverton Smith的医院里那样，像那个案子过后他们在221B的谈话时那样，像每一次——Irene、Janine出现在他们的生活中那样。甚至更甚。

“但是他有！”最终帮Sherlock回答的竟是Rosie。“他有那种情感，对不对，Papa？”Rosie再一次带着她期许的目光看向Sherlock，Sherlock回看了她一眼，几乎不敢相信这个小姑娘办到了什么。“完全正确，Rosie。” 他的嘴唇颤抖着，说出了这句话来。他一直知道Watson的人具有让人惊叹的能力，但，Rosamund Mary Watson，她太优秀了。

“一点也不错。” Sherlock看回John，John眼中的痛苦和悲愤消逝了几分，却又以另一种形式回来了。

“一直有。” Sherlock直视着John的双眼，像他是在说那另外三个他从未来得及说的词一样。Rosie从他这里已经得到了答案了，她又看向了John，问了同样的问题，“那你呢, Daddy？”

“没错，”John甚至没有看Rosie，他一直盯着Sherlock，彷佛现在就能把他生剥了一样。“我也有。 一直有。”

“那我可以叫Sherlock为Papa了吗？”

“Rosie，乖，”John从他的沙发上抱起了Rosie，“去找Mrs Hudson，让她给你读。Sherlock——你‘Papa’和我有事要谈。”

“Daddy——”

“快去。”

John把Roise抱到了楼梯口放下，Roise抱着她的书下了楼。在确保她不会回来后，John关上了门，又一次用他那气的快要杀了他一样的眼神盯着Sherlock，就像Sherlock假死回归时一样。

“你一直都有。”John重复了一次，抿着嘴唇，露出一个讽刺而苦涩的微笑，“你怎么敢， Sherlock Holmes？ 你他妈怎么敢？”

“John——”

“你怎么能够对此只字不提? 我们认识了十年！你哪怕只说过一次, 只说一个字, Sherlock，只要一句话——” John冲到了Sherlock的面前，揪住了他的衣领。上次他这么干的时候，是要打他，而这三四年来那永远是他最痛苦的记忆。但这次不一样，也许，如果幸运，这将是他最好和最坏的回忆。

John用力地吻上了Sherlock的嘴唇，他们的前额碰到了一起，但他们顾不上了。Sherlock回应着John，和他一同把身上的衣帛束缚剥去。十多年来压抑住的情感终于得到了释放，回忆如潮涌般冲积着两人的思维宫殿，即使是他们自己也不知道这场性究竟是出于情欲和终究如愿以偿交合的愉悦，还是出于对过往错失的一次次机会的懊悔和补偿。它夹杂着快乐与痛苦，极乐与极悲，彷佛这两种事物本就相生相伴，此中有彼。性爱的强度过激以至于他们双方都受了点苦，但这样的折磨却似是他们故意要让自己承受的。因为那就像他们的关系——世界上最美好最令人快乐的事物，但要想得到它，你必须自己让自己经历折磨与痛苦，你必须为你的幸福快乐付出惨痛代价，可永远值得。


	3. Chapter 3

“我为什么要看这个？”

在Sherlock Holmes和John Watson扯着对方半脱的衣衫蹒跚着走去卧室好在Sherlock的床上尽情来一发之后，Stephen从镜像维度里出来帮他们把门关好，之后又回到了镜像维度中的221B。刚才他和Everett在镜像维度中目睹了整个经过，这个宇宙里没人意识到他们的存在，他们却无声地见证了一切。Stephen再次回到镜像维度时，Everett已经在Sherlock的沙发上坐下了。Everett昂起头，盯着Stephen，问出来这个他忍了太久的问题。

“你又为什么要这么做？”

Everett的反应和Stephen期待中的不一样。当初，Stephen闯进这个宇宙，在伦敦的街上漫无目的地游荡，试图找出这个世界除了不存在复仇者之外还和自己所在的宇宙有什么不同。直到斗篷忽然把他拉到了一所幼儿园外面，就在那里，Stephen透过镜像维度的屏障第一次见到了Sherlock Holmes，抱着Rosie Watson的Sherlock Holmes。那是他第一次窥视他的记忆，他看见这个和自己如此相似的人的一瞬间，原本独属于Sherlock Holmes的回忆也同时出现在了Stephen Strange的脑海中。彷若他多活了一次，亲身经历过另一次生命，走上截然不同的人生轨迹。

Stephen能以第一人称视角去见证Sherlock的过去，那些鲜活的时刻烙印在他的脑海中，甚至胜过自己的亲身体验。但最重要的是Stephen能感受到Sherlock心中的情感，他的每一次感受都完全复制给了Stephen，他能感受到他的爱，他的恨，他的快乐与痛苦，他的骄傲与懊悔，他的担忧，恐惧与愧疚，还有当然，他对他怀抱中这个不属于自己血肉的小姑娘的热切的亲情。可最重要的，Stephen在Sherlock的记忆里见到了John Watson。他的半个记忆宫殿都被这位金发的军医所占据了，Stephen看遍了Sherlock和John之间经历过的一点一滴，他太过于深切地明白为什么Sherlock爱John爱得这样痛苦却快乐，太过于了解为什么Sherlock甘愿一次又一次全心全意为John做任何事。Stephen最终发觉自己不可能不被这样的情感所影响，他甚至不再确定自己心中点滴聚集起来的巨大痛苦是自己本身的还是Sherlock投射到他身上的。他无法分清他所感受到的快乐与悲伤属于谁，也不知道这份爱源于谁，但他知道这是真实而不可磨灭的。

在这之后，Stephen终于明白了他的好斗篷的良苦用心。它让Stephen遇见Everett，给Stephen提供机会让Everett喜欢他，还教Stephen去研读多元宇宙的书，并最终把他带来了这个宇宙见Sherlock Holmes。一切都是计划好的。斗篷想通过Sherlock和John的事告诉Stephen有关他自己的事，现在Stephen懂得了他的好伙伴的用意。他回到自己的宇宙，拉来了Everett，希望他也能拥有这种经历。Everett看见John那一刻，他的神情告诉Stephen他也有相同的遭遇。他得到了John所有的回忆，感受着John心中的情与爱。看着另一个宇宙中的“自己”，就像在观看一场“我们本可如此”的四维电影，那另一个“自己”的心脏同时也在这一个“自己”的胸腔中跳动。在这个宇宙里，我们拥有他们意识上的一切，却又没有任何他们所拥有的。就像你被催眠感受到疼痛却不见伤口，不可思议又确实存在。

但是呢？Stephen只见Everett皱了皱眉。他似乎并不认为获得另一种人生体验是件令人愉快的事。Everett盯着Stephen的眼神就和他们初遇时谈判的那种神情一样，不带着感情，甚至不友好，彷佛他们并不熟。如果说刚才Stephen看见Sherlock和John的情感发展后心中的痛苦终于消失了，那么现在他们自己之间的问题又让那些情感带着担忧半路折回来了。在一方面他无法抑制地继续接受着Sherlock反射到他心中的愉悦和快感，但另一方面他自己的情感又夺回了主控权。

“Everett——”Stephen想说些什么缓和气氛的话，但Everett已经站了起来，朝221B门口走。“我们什么时候能回去？”他问道，语调平静，像什么事也没发生，抑或是他认为这场经历太过无趣了？Stephen不得不承认他有些不好受，也许自己并不该这么做？他压下心中的懊恼，走到了Everett面前，抬起手，按在他的前额上。又一次天旋地转，他们回到了纽约，但是Sherlock和John的情感还留存在他们心中抹不去。

纽约圣所回到了视线中，但更惹人注意的实际上是对方。严格来说，Stephen在带着Everett穿梭多元宇宙前故意把他们间的距离拉得近了点，实际上他们现在只隔了几公分。距离太小了，而有些时候，在激烈情感的作用下，人们容易感性支配做一些也许本不该做的事的。无论是世界上唯一的咨询侦探，还是至尊法师，都不过是肉体凡胎。

Stephen当然意识到，他这么做也许会带来非常糟糕的后果。他心底的声音在警告他。可是他又感觉这不过是顺其自然。他用自己的唇瓣去碰了碰Everett的嘴唇，他没有往深，就只是在表面上擦了擦。但这个还是个吻。是的，你可以辩解说这是距离太近产生意外，但谁都知道它分明不是。Stephen在触碰的一瞬间就停下了，但是Everett——令人意外地，他选择把这次轻吻推进加深，让它成为一个真正的完全的亲吻。时间更长，呼吸加快，唇齿交融。可仅此而已。它没持续多久就终止了，Everett往后仰了仰身子。Stephen听见他轻声喊自己的名字，重新把视线聚焦到他身上。

但Stephen看见的还是那种神情——专业又不流露真情。在经历过方才的一切之后？未免太冷漠太伤人了。

“这就是你想要的? 所以你才让我去看那些?”

Everett的问题让Stephen感到不知所措。本不该是这样的，这和他设想的不一样。出错了吗？Stephen的下意识反应是"不"，可Everett又问他“那你为什么要这么做?”，而他不确定该怎么回答。他该说什么？“我以为你会明白我们命中注定该在一起”？那听起来太糟了。

“因为这很惊人。”他最后编造出来了一个自己也不知道算什么的理由，他总不能说“因为我爱你而且也希望你爱回我。” 因为现在？这个阶段？他们什么也不是。什么也没有。不像Sherlock和John，他们实际上才刚认识不到一个月。Stephen自己都说不上这算什么，爱？激情？好感？还是好奇? 抑或只是露水情缘？到最后，这依然什么也不是。他都不确信自己之前的兴奋是为哪般，他只是希望Everett能看看，也许这会改变他们之间的关系，但他又在期待什么呢？

“很惊人，没错。”Everett用过于平淡的语调回复了Stephen，他显然不想继续这个话题了，或说他根本不相信那个拙劣的理由。他站起来，整理了一下西装，再一次问道，“就这样吗？你现在会送我回柏林了吗？我还要工作。”

“当然。”Stephen抬起手，打开了传送门。Everett言语间流露的疏离感让他不可避免地有点难过。Stephen看着Everett越过传送门，他把门关上，他背后的斗篷像是安慰一般拍了拍他的肩膀。“我很抱歉，我白费了你的努力。我这么做是错的吗？” 他问道，但没人能回话。

《索科维亚协议》出台以后，世界上一大半的人民都在为自己的安全得到保障而欢欣鼓舞——直到人们发现犯罪率并没有像联合国所承诺的那样下降，反而恐怖袭击发生得更频繁了。人民又自动将矛头对准了联合国，甚至特勤队。现在他们开始怪联合国把他们喜爱的复仇者们拆散了，更极力谴责政府之前试图把美国队长等人关到监狱的行为，彷佛他们已经忘记本就是民愤促成的复仇者内战。

“把美国队长还给我们！”民间打着这样的口号展开了反协议行动。

随着舆论转向，消失无踪的美国队长一方的前复联成员逐渐有了消息。有线索显示他们暗中打击恐怖分子、保护民众，还有传言称他们已经组成了“新复仇者”，一会儿这个称号又变成了“秘密复仇者”。国务卿要求中情局调查这件事，可是民间不愿配合，工作并不顺利，进展缓慢极了。

直到今天，一张闭路电视拍到的模糊照片被交到Everett Ross手上。人们说照片上的就是Steve Rogers，那个人身材高大，戴着鸭舌帽，可连他的发色也看不清。美国队长是个健壮的白种人，但不代表每一个戴鸭舌帽的大个子白人都是美国队长。

“Carter，”Everett把文件夹着照片一起递给Sharon Carter——她刚官复原职，此前她一直在接受“教育改造”—— “这个人是不是Rogers?”

Sharon瞥了一眼，就把文件还给了Everett，像是没有兴趣再看。

“我不知道。”她不带感情地答道。

“你当然知道，你是Sharon Carter。”

“我不知道。”她重复着，“照片太模糊了，我不可能判断得出来。”

“Agent Carter！”

“Agent Ross。”

“那你就负责去查证是不是他。”Everett再次把文件给了Sharon，Sharon似乎对这个提议感到意外，但她很快就猜到了中情局的用意。她的眼睛像是在说，我知道你们会监视我的。

她把文件抱在胸前，走远了。Everett凝视着她逐渐远去的背影，直至她在他的视野里定格。她，以及其他的所有人，就像胶片的一帧那样，定格住了。

该死的。Everett瞄了眼腕表，指针又一动不动了。

这段时间他最不希望发生的事还是发生了。Stephen Vincent Strange。

每一天Everett闭上眼，他就会看见Sherlock Holmes。

或说，Stephen Strange，有着Sherlock Holmes的容貌。

问题在于，Everett知道他是通过John Watson的视角来看Sherlock Holmes——John记忆中的，John想象中的，John眼前的——每一个他看见的Sherlock，都像是一幅被用心装裱过的名画。无论是用显微镜观察样本的Sherlock，拎着试管做实验的Sherlock，还是翻着报纸、抿着茶、咬着炸鱼薯条的Sherlock。或者，有时也会是语速飞快地叙述着推论的Sherlock，破案后一脸兴奋和自豪的Sherlock，还有让Rosie坐在他腿上，给她读故事书的Sherlock，和给Rosie做小点心吃的Sherlock。甚至，他还见过安静地熟睡着的Sherlock，在浅浅的灯光照映下微笑着的Sherlock，以及记忆里那浑身是血的Sherlock，那眼中湿润的Sherlock，那落寞离开的Sherlock，那和他告别时笑得那么痛苦的Sherlock。John的记忆里装了各式各样的Sherlock，所有的Sherlock。从忍不住与他相视而笑的Sherlock到因为被他怨恨而心碎的Sherlock。那些他极端强烈地爱过又极端强烈地恨过的Sherlock。John恨他，John爱他，John带着这过于矛盾地不相容的情感注视着Sherlock，过着每一天，过了十年。他极度地恨他又极度地爱他所以极度地渴望他。而现在，在John脑海中的——也到了Everett脑海中的——最强烈最清晰也最新的那个Sherlock，是在亲吻他的嘴唇的Sherlock，是寸缕不隔地抚着他肌肤的Sherlock，是和他交合、和他融为一体，那个终于身与心都属于他的Sherlock。

太多太多的Sherlock住在了John的思维宫殿里，而John给了Everett一份完全的副本。可对于Everett而言，他不是John Watson，Sherlock Holmes也不只是Sherlock Holmes。慢慢的，Sherlock不再是Sherlock，他的形象和Stephen Strange融合在了一起，直到再也分不清，直到完全成为他。那些记忆里太过于栩栩如生的Sherlock变成了Stephen Strange，不请自来占据了Everett的思维宫殿。那儿全是他，是他们，是不属于他们的记忆。他们，有着他们的容貌，做着他们从没做过的事。那真实又虚假，那真真切切发生在了Sherlock Holmes和John Watson身上，但从没发生在Stephen Strange和Everett Ross身上。可是借着Sherlock和John，那好像也发生在了Stephen和Everett身上。就像一个倒影，一个回音，一阵被激起的水纹，不过是不属于他们的反射，不过是些余波。他们没有Sherlock和John所拥有的，没有那些经历，没有那些羁绊，这一切，包括那些强烈的情感，都不过是借来的，不曾真正存在。

Everett并不想面对Stephen，因为他不知道他该怎么带着John对Sherlock的爱与恨去注视Stephen。那些情感从来不属于他，却盘踞在他心中，分秒影响着他。他看见Stephen Strange，就像看见Sherlock Holmes，直到他自己和John Watson也终于融合在了一起，成为了彼此。

慢慢地，他们都会滑入本不属于自己的皮囊中，他们是自己，还是Sherlock和John，还是二者皆是，抑或二者皆非？

这太不公平了。

Everett看着Stephen Strange从他的传送门里出现，他没有关上门。他们注视着对方的面庞，Everett尽力希望自己看见的只有Stephen而没有Sherlock。

但那些情感还在，挥之不去。他恨他，又爱他，甚至不知道这是不是自己的情感，还是只是John Watson情感的射影。当初他吻他，是因为欲望在驱使，可那欲望属于John，现在Everett甚至不记得它原本是否只属于John。

这太不公平了，Stephen。Everett在心底默念着。你有什么权力这么做？

Stephen抿了抿唇，他开口了，他向Everett又走近了几步。

“今天晚上你下班后有空吗？我们一起去吃顿晚餐？”

“可以。”

“我拟写了一份魔法威胁名单，我想你们会有兴趣。”

“好。”

“等你下班后我来接你？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢。” Stephen点了点头，再看了一会Everett，最后消失在了他的传送门里。

午后的阳光透过了玻璃窗洒进了曼哈顿的高层公寓，倒也给这空荡荡的房间添了点生气。Stephen站在落地窗前眺望着曼哈顿中城——他太久没这么干了，自从他成为至尊法师后他就再也没回过自己在曼哈顿的家——过去的生活仍历历在目，但它们已经是他回不去的地方。

斗篷拍了拍Stephen，提醒他不要忘了他回来的目的。当然了，他是来拿西装的。意外发生后，他几乎卖掉了他拥有的一切换钱治病，除了那些卖不出去的——他的房子，他的衣柜，他穿过的衣服和用过的家具。有些是因为价高，还有些只是因为人们并不想付这个钱买二手货。总而言之，至少这意味着他不用重买一套西装。他把自己作为秘法大师的服饰换下，像以前一样穿上西装，戴好领结。上一次他穿上西装，他几乎失去了一切——而这一次？也许是为了在失去更多之前有所行动。

是时候了。Stephen开了个传送门，让自己的好伙伴斗篷带着衣服回至尊圣所，再把传送门的目的地改为柏林。Everett给他发了信息请他在柏林总部大楼外等，Stephen在大堂门口站了一会，忍受着特勤队队员时不时投来的怀疑目光。终于，有位穿了特警服的先生决定质问一下他这么莫名其妙是想干什么，但是他刚到了Stephen面前准备开口，他就变了脸色，约莫是从他的耳机里听见了什么指令。他扭过头，Stephen循着他目光的方向看去，不出意外见到了Everett。

Stephen扬起微笑，朝Everett走过去。他握着手腕上的悬戒，在心中又背了一遍世界上最佳约会地点的餐厅名单，说服着自己这一次一定会比上一次更加顺利。“那么，”Stephen站到了Everett眼前，Everett朝他浅浅笑了一下，就移开了视线。是时候进行计划的下一步。“你想去哪里吃晚餐？我们可以去世界上任何一个地方。巴黎怎么样——”

“如果你不介意，我现在只想回家。”

Stephen只得把他咽喉里的话噎了回去，他最后除了一句带点失望的“噢”什么也不能再说了。计划到此为止了。

“我们传送过去？”Stephen问道，但Everett晃了晃手中的钥匙。

“不，我开车。”Everett回答道。一路上他也没和Stephen搭话。不得不说今晚的开头实在不顺。

之后的几个小时，Stephen穿着一身西装，坐在Everett家的餐桌旁，和Everett一起吃他在开车回家途中就点好的外卖。期间他们详细谈论了Stephen的那份“魔法生物威胁”名单，并就要不要把名单内容全部告知国务卿和联合国展开了讨论。

但这根本就不是这次约会真正该关注的内容。

对，这还是个约会呢，不是进度汇报。

Everett说要备份Stephen的名单，Stephen就在他的沙发上坐下等，凝视着Everett一个一个把那些异维度的名字输入到平板里。他们本该用过去的几个小时做很多其他性质的事，而不是在探讨多玛姆会不会突然回来以及如果他回来了复仇者联盟能帮上什么忙。

这太糟糕了。Stephen默念着，直到他终于无法忍受就这么一直注视着Everett在他的平板上一个一个字母地打字。“我来帮你打。”他说道，从Everett手中夺过平板，但他只看见那份名单早就扫描录入完毕了。

一点也不令人惊讶，不是吗？

“你不是来和我谈名单的。”Everett终于愿意和他好好谈一谈了。Stephen把平板放下，在沙发上又朝Everett那边坐了几公分。再近一点，他大约就能看清Everett眼中自己的倒影了。

“我希望你知道我很抱歉。”

“嗯。”Everett没接话，像是在暗示他继续。

“我不应该没征求过你的同意就那样做。”

“你是不应该。”

“那我们现在呢？”

“我们现在？”Everett笑起来，彷佛这该是什么滑稽的事，“我们曾经又有过什么吗，Stephen？”他说着，用手托住了Stephen的脸，向前仰了仰身子。现在他们又离那么近了，但Stephen看见的Everett的双眼中并没有他唇角带着的笑意。他恨他。Stephen知道这种感觉，他立刻就想起来，他见过，他经历过，但他并没真正经历过。

Everett吻上了Stephen的嘴唇——或更确切地说，他是发着狠咬上的。这只让Stephen感到抱歉。他意识到自己究竟做了什么，也意识到了他从前所忽视的东西：他站在Sherlock Holmes的角度看着John Watson，但他不知道John是怎么看Sherlock的，从来都不知道。

Everett放开了Stephen，转而去解他的西装扣子。Stephen默许着他这么干，他看着他抽掉自己的皮带，拉下自己的衬衣，并听着他质问，“你还没回答, Stephen, 我们曾经有过什么？” 他把手掌贴上Stephen的脖颈，拇指按上了他的脸颊，强迫着Stephen近距离对上他的眼睛。这让Stephen心痛。

“告诉我，我们曾经如何？我们是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson？还是Stephen Strange和Everett Ross？”

“我很抱歉， Everett。”

“你是该感到抱歉。”

Everett松开了Stephen，但这一次他没再碰他或他的衣服了。他回到原位，视线转移到另一侧，尽管他还是在和Stephen说话。

“你没有权利那么做，Strange。”Everett的语气平淡多了，但这也许不意味着冷静而是疏离。Stephen挪到了他身边，几乎是贴着他，听他说下去。Everett没再回头看他。

“你没有权力把John Watson的情感就这么抛给我。”

“你没有权力——我们不是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。我们不该是他们的回音，你不该这么做，Stephen。”

“如果我们之间曾经有过任何可能，我们从今以后再也不会有了。”

Everett站起来，走去了浴室。他没有再去管Stephen或他身上散开的衣服，他也尽了全力回避看见他。Stephen还是注视着Everett走向浴室，他听见了流水的声音，看见浴室亮起的暖光，直到他突然意识到Everett没关浴室的门。

Stephen还是没有直接走近浴室。他站在浴室外的墙边，听着流水声，慢慢剥下自己身上脱了一半的衣服。他用悬戒把那些西装搭配三件套一件一件挂上了衣帽架，最后把传送门留下，将悬戒也放到了门另一侧。

他终于转身进浴室了，并且浑身赤裸。不出意外，沐浴间的门也没关，花洒的水流徐徐泻下来，水珠滑过Everett的肌肤。Stephen踩着瓷砖，赤着足，一步步走向沐浴间。他特意走得缓慢极了，Everett就这么一直盯着他的身体看他走。终于他来到了Everett身前，现在Everett得微仰起头才能直视Stephen的眼睛了。

“你来得太晚了。” Everett开口了，Stephen低下头吻着他的嘴唇，右手扶起Everett的后脑，左手抚摸着他的胸膛。

“我们该在你的卧室做。”Stephen在亲吻的间隙低声道，他把Everett按到浴间的墙上，弯着腰，开始咬他的脖颈。Stephen的左手顺着Everett的身体一点一点下滑，经过了他的腹部，最后停在了他的臀上。他轻轻揉捏他的臀部，Everett对此似乎不怎么介意。在Stephen舔上Everett的耳尖的时候，他听见Everett在他耳边的回应。他的语气里不出意外地带了点喘，温暖而断续着的微风吹进了Stephen耳里。

“我们可以在那做第二轮。”

“我们能做多少轮？”

“这取决于你的技术如何。”

Stephen将他的右手召回来，用它托起Everett的下颚，拇指轻按着他的嘴唇使他微张开口。他又回到了干亲吻的事上来了，他把舌尖伸进了Everett口中探索，让它与它的同伴相互缠绕依偎。他的另一只手也没有怠工，它一直往着未知的私密领域前进，直到Everett不满的呜咽了一声。

Stephen感到自己的手臂被狠狠抓了一下，他松开Everett，看见自己身前的人有点责备地瞪着他，但是Everett并没生气。

“别那么快！” Everett开口道，他一定是感受到了方才Stephen在用他左手做什么了。“如果你想进入，我们要用保护措施。 我房间里有，你有戴悬戒吗?”

“没有。”Stephen把他双手都放回Everett腰上，“你想让我现在去拿吗？我可以——”

“别去。”Everett阻止了Stephen说下去，他的手臂勾上了Stephen的脖颈，把Stephen拉进来继续着亲吻。“我不想你去。”在碎片化的吻中间隙，Stephen大约听出了这句话，再之后就是些分辨不出的音节。他也没有心思去想那个了，现在的关键该是享受这当下的激情，并渐渐将阵地转移到卧室。

尽管这时候想起来有点不合时宜，但Stephen明白了为什么他从Holmes和Watson的宇宙中回来后会情不自禁去亲吻Everett——他感受到了Sherlock沉浸在性爱中的快感，而他无法拒绝。Everett也绝对得到了John Watson的感受。那就是个太过美好以至于无法抵挡的诱惑。所以他会吻他，所以他会上他。绮丽而悲惨，糟糕却美妙，Sherlock和John那过于强烈的感情覆盖掉了Stephen和Everett原本或有或无的好感，他们本身的情感与那个世界的回音交织，逼迫他们从初有好感一步跨跃到了生死绝恋。任何人都不该这样突然地承受这一切，可问题在于一旦浅尝过这滋味就永远不可能放开，就永远会想要更多。

如同今日的交合还会发生个千百遍，但那个问题仍然存在：在这场性爱中，在这段关系中，他们究竟是Stephen Strange和Everett Ross还是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson？

无论如何，只有一点是肯定的，那就是不管这些情感怎样纠缠不清，Stephen和Everett都不会拒绝这场感官盛宴。

“早安。”

Stephen睁开眼，转过身，没在枕边看见Everett。他坐起来，看见了自己的衣服已经被叠好放在床边，而Everett正对着他衣柜边的落地镜调整自己的西装。“早。”Stephen回应了一句，而后就看着Everett弄他的衣服领子。Everett盯着镜子中的自己，皱了皱眉，伸手碰了碰脖颈上的一小块红印。真不幸，看来留下印记了。他思索了一下该用什么遮住它，但最后也只是把领子扯高了一点。

“你穿了衣服。”Stephen托着脑袋，微笑起来，“真可惜。”

“我们可不会现在再干一次。”Everett瞥了Stephen一眼，唇角也有了笑意，“我现在必须走了，还有工作。”

“如果我带来了时间宝石，我们会有时间再干一次的。”

“下次吧。”Everett最后一次拉了拉他的西装，他要离开了。

“今晚如何？”Stephen问道，Everett只是别过脸笑起来没答话。“我可以直接传送你过去。”Stephen伸手取过悬戒，也顺带拉过自己的衣服准备穿上。

“我会开车过去。”

Everett走到卧室门口，他扭开了门把手，最后一次看看Stephen。Stephen回望着他，收起来笑容，换上一副严肃的神情。

“我爱你。”

Stephen开口道，他说的话很轻柔却又沉重。这是件容易又艰难的事。但Everett没有回复他一句“我也爱你”。他转过身，脸上带着Stephen几乎就看不见的微笑。

“回见，Stephen.”

说完这句话，Everett就离开了卧室，也关上了门。Stephen静坐了好一会，直到他回想起现在纽约估计是午夜。他穿好衣服，带上悬戒，开了一扇回至尊圣所的传送门。他的好伙伴斗篷该在那头等他了。

但事实上，等待Stephen的不只有斗篷，还有Wong。所幸他没拿阿戈摩托之眼。

“你去哪了？你穿的是什么？”Wong气愤到难以置信地呵斥着Stephen，“你怎么敢擅离职守，Strange？”

跟在Wong身后的斗篷翻了翻它的领子，不知道它是在表达遗憾和歉意还是别的什么意思。

“我和联合国的人谈了谈。”

严格来说这是一部分事实，不是吗？

“联合国？他们根本就不该知道我们的存在！”

第一个出现在Everett眼前的就是Sharon。她把Everett那份文件原封不动地还给了他。“不是他。”她用着冰冷的语调报告着，把文件夹放到了Everett面前的桌面上。她即刻准备离开，但是似乎有什么东西抓住了她的注意力。Sharon走开几步又折回来，用着一种让Everett不太舒服的眼光看他。Everett立刻换了个角度对着她。

“你有什么疑问吗，Agent Carter？”

“那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”

“你脖子上的印。”

该死。Everett又一次拉了拉他的领子。这没有用。“什么也不是。蚊虫叮咬罢了。”

”才不是。“Sharon收回她质疑的目光，事实上她竟然开始笑，“你一定不希望我把这件事上报给国务卿的。”

“Miss Carter。”

“‘Agent’ Carter。”

Sharon带着她的微笑走了，值得庆幸的是这场对话发生时附近没有第三个人。Everett在她走远之后取出平板，把魔法威胁名单在中情局的系统里备份了一次。与此同时，他发了一则信息给Stephen。

「我们该尽量少见面。ER」

「没关系，我们可以停止时间后再见面。够干所有事。S」

「我不是这个意思。 ER」

Everett删除了对话，他大约已经知道未来会怎么样了。每一次当他的腕表停止，就意味着他有一场约会，无论他乐不乐意。

彼时，人们还不了解宇宙将会给地球带来怎样无可抵挡的威胁，也不知道此时此刻所拥有的“宁静”还算珍贵。这是时间停滞的一刻，无限拉长的一刻。如果每一刻都能像无限那样的漫长以用尽它的每一分价值，那也许无限终结时人们不会再懊悔。可是当有了无限，人们会干什么呢？和所爱之人耳鬓厮磨？

Stephen Strange已经在这么“浪费”着无限了，可倘若他知道未来，倘若他看到了无限以后，他还会把无限的能力用在这上面吗？


End file.
